


The Bull Potter

by Alpha_Potter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dominant Harry, F/M, Holstaur Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:40:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27816949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alpha_Potter/pseuds/Alpha_Potter
Summary: An attempt to become animagus in a period of grief has unintended affects. And it will change the Potter family forever. Holstaur Lily! Dominant Harry!
Relationships: Harry Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	The Bull Potter

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Actress for this chapter
> 
> Lily Evans Potter - Alena Ostanova

"You are such a fat cow, mom!"

Any mother would have been angry if her son talked to her like that. But Lily Potter just beamed and smiled at her son, moaning at the comment. Although the loud moans could also be due to the fact that Harry was sucking on her ample lips, drinking her milk.

The Halloween of 1981 had changed everything for the remaining Potters. She had managed to escape to Hogwarts with Harry, while James fought Voldemort to buy them some time. She had awoken to the news that the war was over. James had exploded the cottage with Voldemort and him still inside, ending the war with ultimate sacrifice. But her bad news didn't end there. Dumbledore was unable to contact Sirius and Peter. Now she had no close friends to turn to. Remus had died in the war, so had Marlene, her best friend. So, after resting for a day in Hogwarts hospital wing, Harry always with her, she had decided to retreat to the Potter Manor. No one would be able to find her there. There was a fidelius on the manor. But the only downside of that fidelius was it's requirement. It would only activate if there was only one Potter male remaining. Otherwise a fidelius had to be cast. And Potter Manor was no small manor. So, the sheer power needed to ward it was beyond a single wizard or witch. Now, Harry was the only one, so she could retreat there. And so she had.

It had been a bit lonely. Harry was her only companion, and normally, he would have been enough, but she was constantly reminded of James. She had decided to take up some activity to divert her mind. And as a way to remember her husband, she had decided to become an animagus. She had found a potion from one of the old tomes. It was untested, but the theory stated that it should speed up the transformation considerably. So, she had gone for it. But the process had backfired. She had transformed, but not in a typical animagus way.

Every animagus retained some characteristics of his/her animal in their human form. But she had transformed in a more permanent way. She hadn't been transformed into a complete animal, but she was not completely human anymore. Her body had grown, in height and width. She had gone from 5'5 slender beauty to a 5'11 BBW. She had grown floppy ears. And even horns. She didn't know how or why, but she had turned to a literal cowgirl, complete with huge udders which were always full of milk. She had later learned that she was now a holstaur. She had learned it after a deep dive into the Potter library, where she came across the term. There was only a mention of a group of holstaur, but she exhibited all their characteristics. Her body seemed stronger than before. She had slowly accepted her body, but Harry was certainly not complaining that he again got to feed from his mother's milk. And she produced such large quantities that he didn't need any other food. Harry's happiness from her new body had played a large part in her acceptance, but within a week she was happy with her new body. She knew she couldn't go in the public like this, but she had no desire to. She only needed Harry, and all his needs were fulfilled by her. And if she wanted to buy something, she had her elf, Daenys. Daenys was shocked by the change in her mistress, but her loyalty was never in question, and she behaved as regular.

It had gone on for subsequent years. The wizarding world at large never knew what happened with her. Dumbledore only informed that James had sacrificed himself and took Voldemort with him and that Lily and Harry were safe. Even Dumbledore didn't know of Lily's transformation. They only talked through floo and letters so he only saw her face, and he attributed the change in her face to the loss of James. Then five years later, she had got some interesting news. Sirius had returned with the dead body of Peter Pettigrew. He had finally tracked down the betrayer of Potters, but Lily still felt Sirius had abandoned her and Harry for his revenge.

Immediately after that, Sirius had contacted her and asked to meet her. Lily had let him come to the manor, but disarmed him the moment he stepped through the floo. Sirius had been shocked to see Lily. It was a long discussion between them, where Lily had shouted at him about how he had left Harry and her alone, and how she had taken the animagus potion and how it had backfired. Sirius had repeatedly apologised for that, and promised to do anything for them in the future. Lily was still mad at him, but she had accepted his apology. Since then, Sirius had stayed with them, becoming the public figure of Potter family for all purpose. He did all the gringotts business for them, though it wasn't much. And he had reactivated Black and Potter family seat in the wizengamot. Not a big fan of politics himself, he had reinstated his cousin Andromeda in the family and made her the proxy for both the family. Andromeda had been trained in it as the daughter of Black family, and she knew how to play the political game.

But the next few years presented them with a problem. Harry, whose main diet was still Lily's milk. And Lily had no problem with providing milk continuously. But she had started to feel her animalistic instincts getting stronger. Her milk had magical properties. Harry's strength was far above average. And his body released pheromones which were attracting Lily to her. She had managed to resist it till he was 13, and he seemed to have gone through the puberty. It had become apparent that her magical milk had accelerated his maturity, and so as a 13th birthday gift, she had introduced Harry to physical pleasures. And Harry loved it. Since then, they fucked daily. And just as her breasts were always full, ready to be milked anytime, his balls seemed just as full, always ready to fuck.

She didn't know how she would manage when he would go to Hogwarts at 17. The age for admission in Hogwarts was so late because the magic of a person matured after their 17th birthday. If they were stronger it would do so earlier. Most students had their maturity at 15 or 16. If they were stronger, it would be at 14. And truly rare person like Dumbledore had their maturity at 13. Harry had his maturity at 11, most probably die to the magical nature of her milk which was his main diet. And only after the maturity, a person could be taught to direct their magic as spells.

Harry's pheromones were irresistible to even Sirius, who was a bi. But Harry was a completely straight alpha guy. He had taken the dominant role in reaction to Lily's change in attitude. Lily had provided a solution. She would make a gender changing potion for Sirius. And Sirius, not being able to resist Harry's pheromones, and continuously wanting to be with Harry physically agreed. And thus Stella Black had come to exist. Lily had made a glamour ring which allowed Sirius to go in public. And it remained a secret between the three occupants of Potter manor. Lily still made it extremely clear that she was the number 1 girl for Harry, but now Harry spent most of the day fucking Stella and Lily, drinking Lily's milk, or getting a blowjob from them. The effect of Lily's milk was so strong that even his far greater than average magical core was completely in his control. In the small time, when Lily was not getting fucked or getting milked, she would teach Harry the concepts of magic, and Harry was a fast learner.

The effects of Halloween on Potter family were such that no one could have predicted, but the people involved were extremely happy with their lot in lives.

* * *

"You are such a fat cow, mom!"

Any mother would have been angry if her son talked to her like that. But Lily Potter just beamed and smiled at her son, moaning at the comment. Although the loud moans could also be due to the fact that Harry was sucking on her ample lips, drinking her milk.

"Yes." She replied pushing her mammaries further out for giving Harry better access. "And I need my bull to milk and breed me."

"I know." He said, his voice muffled by her tits. "I love your milk."

Lily smiled, and put her hands on the back of Harry's head, pushing her nipple further into his mouth. Harry indulged her and continued taking mouthfuls of her delicious milk, while Lily continued to moan. He didn't neglect her other tit. His hand was raised and it was pinching and pulling her nipple which was dripping milk.

It continued for a few minutes. Harry alternated between her tits, drinking her milk to his heart's content. And finally, he bit her nipple lightly with his teeth and pulled back, pulling her nipple far enough that it was painful for her. She moaned in a mixture of pleasure and pain, and he finally released the nipple with a pop.

"Hmmm." He hummed, swiping his mouth with the back of his hand. "I have had my fill. And I think it's time for your reward for being such a goof cow and providing your milk."

"Oh, yes. Master." She said, leaning down to kiss Harry full on lips. At 15, Harry had already completed his growth spurt due to Lily's magical nutritious milk. He stood at 5'7, few inches shorter than Lily, with a fit body.

Harry felt her lips coming down on his. And he instinctively moved his lips in sync with hers, his hand moving across her naked flesh. It may have looked hard, but it was really smooth. He liked to move his hand over that smooth skin, and Lily also loved it. His hands slowly moved down, and rested on her huge butt for a moment, before he grabbed a handful of it, while one hand grabbed her tail and pulled it slightly, enough to sting, not enough to really hurt. Lily moaned as she felt him start to knead her ass and play with her tail, slightly roughly, and at that moment, Harry pushed his tongue inside her. He explored the insides of her mouth, their lips moving over each other's, their tongues rubbing each other. Both of them were moaning now, but eventually, the need to breath forced them to separate. Both of them were panting, completely breathless, but not wanting to be separate from each other for even a moment.

Harry stood up, and pushed her down on the bed, enjoying the sight as her tits bounced when she fell down on the bed. In her excitement, her nipples had stood out from her tits, and even as they bounced, drops of milk were flying all over her body and even reached her face. He didn't waste any time in discarding his boxers. They didn't bother with clothes in the house. Lily didn't wear anything since it felt like constricting her body. She wanted to always be available for her master, whether it be her holes or her milk-filled tits. Harry also didn't bother with clothes very much. Generally, he could be found walking around the house in just boxers and a shirt.

"Are you ready to get your brains fucked out, you heifer?" He asked as he towered over her. He climbed on the bed on top of her, his hardening cock brushing against her wet, dripping pussy, as he spread her legs wide. Lily's hands came up beside his to hold he legs wide to give him access to her pussy.

Lily bucked her hips, trying to get him inside as she moaned loudly. "Yes." She screamed. "Fuck my pussy. Put your child in me. Please master."

"You want my child, do you?" Harry said, holding his cock above her pussy, rubbing it to gather her juices on his cock, his hand coming to squeeze her tit. It was huge, the size of melons, and his hand wasn't even able to gather a third of it. But her moans became louder regardless, as he started squeezing it.

"Yes, master." She said. "Fuck me. Fill my cunt with your seed. I want to have your child, master."

Harry was turned on so much by her begging to be bred, he decided not to wait any longer, and just slammed his cock in her cunt. It felt so good for his cock to be surrounded by her warmth. And her pussy didn't resist in the slightest, like it was made just to be fucked by this cock.

"Fuck!" Harry exclaimed as his cock entered her pussy fully. "Your pussy fits perfectly around my cock."

"Yes." Lily moaned, as she felt her pussy stretched around his cock. "It is made just for your cock."

Harry started pulling out until only the head was inside her pussy, and then slammed his cock inside her again. Even though, he fucked her multiple times a day, her pussy was always tight. Not painfully so for Lily, but always enough for her to feel her walls stretch around Harry's girth. And she really felt the most at peace when she had Harry's cock moving inside her.

Since her transformation, Lily's mindset had changed in a way. Slowly, but steadily, her animal instincts were strong. And her holstaur instinct were pushing her to find a bull for herself. At the time, the only male around her was Harry. And her inner holstaur had accepted him as her bull. She had wanted his child for years now. But her human part still understood that it was too young for him to father a child. She was still having enough control that she had raised Harry properly, except for the fact that no mother would be sexually engaged with her son. But Harry understood that. He knew that a mother and son fucking each other was wrong, even being naked around each other was wrong. But he couldn't imagine being closer to his mother than this. He knew how hard his mother was controlling her instincts to be bred before he was ready. He was somewhat helpful in that regards by regularly sucking her tits and milking her dry, so to speak. But she had been begging to be bred by his child since he was 13. He had decided that he was now ready to give her a child.

But he wouldn't be giving it so easily. It was the fact that she was his mother and he loved her dearly, just as much as she loved him. But it was also the fact that the fat holstaur needed him to be firm to her. Lily loved it when Harry was rough and firm with her. She loved to be dominated by him. It turned her on when Harry insulted her, she knew he didn't actually mean that. He loved him. But him calling her a heifer, a fat cow would always make her pussy to start dripping. And it just turned her on how humiliating it was to have her own son order her around as if she was his pet, which she was. He hadn't called her as such till now, but she felt that he owned her, body, mind and soul. She would do anything he told her to do.

Harry raised his hand and brought it down on her bouncing tit with a loud smack. Lily moaned out in pain, which was mixed with pleasure as she could feel her pussy getting pounded by him. Her tits were just moving in every direction from the impact of Harry's forceful thrusts on her rocking body, dripping drops of her milk all over.

"Fuck yes!" Lily moaned. "Fuck me! Harder!"

And Harry started moving even faster. He was feeling the pleasure of her tight pussy surrounding his cock, and the room was filled with the sounds of her moans, smacks as he spanked her tits and the sounds of flesh on flesh as his thighs collided on her fat butt. He was playing with her tits, spanking it, pushing them together, squeezing it and pulling and pinching her nipples, her milk just dribbling out of it. He always marvelled how her tits were always full of milk and how her pussy was always tight. But he had now learned to just accept it and enjoy it. He wasn't going to complain about a hot and sexy holstaur, always needing to please him and getting pounded by him. And Lily was also not complaining, as evident form her loud moans. Her moans were louder now and slightly different, which could mean only one thing.

"Are you going to cum, you fat cow?" Harry groaned out. "Are you going to squirt your juices all around my cock?"

One of his hand released her tit, and moved downwards. He moved it over her big belly, smacking it lightly and watching it jiggle. And then his hand moved over her clit, just above where his cock was moving in and out of her.

"Yes." Lily screamed. "I'm so close, master! Fuck me! I'm going to cum all around your big fat cock. Please cum inside me master! Put your seed inside me! I want to carry your child! You are my bull. Please breed your cow! Please master!"

Lily kept begging him as her pussy contracted around his cock. He could feel her juices releasing around his cock. His mother had closed her eyes as she came hard, though she kept begging him to breed her. And that was too much for Harry also. With a loud groan he buried his cock as far as it would go inside her and started filling her up. She moaned as she felt his cum hitting her inner walls.

"Yes." She moaned. "Fill my womb with your seed. Put your baby inside me! Fuck!"

Harry just stayed there until he had finished cumming inside her and then slumped forwards. He stayed that way for a few minutes, his softening cock inside her and his head on her chest. Lily had her hand over his head, slowly moving her fingers through his messy hair.

Lily couldn't stay still for much longer though. She started squirming, her pussy rubbing his cock. Harry laughed as he looked at her.

"Such a needy slut!" He said, as Lily blushed. "You want to go again."

"Yes, master." She said with such a pleading voice, even though she was deep red from blushing. "I'm such a needy slut for your cock."

Harry sat up and came forward straddling her stomach. "Well, give me a minute and I will be hard again for my horny cowslut." As he said this, he grabbed her massive tits and wrapped it around his cock, and started moving. Slowly, he started hardening. Her cleavage was sleek from the milk dripping from her mammaries. She moaned as she felt her tits getting kneaded, even as she put her hands on the top of Harry's and encouraged him to be even rougher. As his cock hardened, his head started poking out of her cleavage and she took the opportunity to lick it every time. She could taste her pussy on it, mixed with his seed, and it was so enticing for her.

Abruptly, Harry stood up on his knees and turned her around so she was on her hands and knees. He held his cock in his hand and rubbed it over her pussy. Lily was whimpering from that teasing touch, trying to get it in by grinding back on his crotch.

"If you are going to act like a heifer in heat, I'm going to treat you like one." Harry said, and a second later, Lily felt a leather belt around her. It confused her for a moment, before she heard the ringing of the bell. She smiled as she started moving more, and pushing back more aggressively. And Harry didn't make her wait for any longer, as he entered her with a single thrust. Without bothering with gentleness, he started to fuck her in powerful thrusts. Lily could feel him even deeper this way, and she moaned happily. Her bull was fucking her as hard as she needed, and the bestial part of her was very much happy and content at the moment.

"Yes, master." She moaned loudly. "Fuck me, master. Fuck me hard. Breed your cow!"

Harry raised his hand, and smacked her huge ass. It was firm, and Harry liked it when it looked red, especially when he was fucking her like he was doing now. Her tail was moving from side to side over her back, leaving her ass and pussy bare for Harry to enjoy. And he was enjoying it very much.

"Such a horny heifer." He said as he fucked her hard from behind, his hands raining smacks on her butt cheeks, slowly turning them deep red, but from the way she was moaning and moving her head to increase the sounds of the bell, he knew she was enjoying it as much as him. "I enjoy mounting you so much. Your tight cunt feels so good around my cock, especially when I fuck you from behind like this."

"Oh, fuck! Yes, Master!" Lily moaned. "I love it when my bull fucks me like his own personal slutty heifer. It's like I'm made to be fucked by you!"

Harry leaned forward slightly, grabbing Lily's hair with one hand and pulled it back, as he started to feel his climax coming closer. His other hand went to her tail and he also pulled it slightly, eliciting a moan of pain from Lily, but it was mixed with the pleasure she felt from being fucked by her bull. Lily was now pushing back to meet his thrusts half way, her next orgasm building up quite fast, but she couldn't help it. Harry always had that effect on her. It had been so hard for her to wait until he was 13, but after that, she couldn't remember a day when she wasn't fucked multiple times by her son. Once upon a time, Lily Potter would have been appalled by even the notion of physical relations with her son. But since that mishap of the animagus potion, or rather the holstaur potion, her animal part had latched on to the strongest male as her bull. It had felt natural to call Harry as her master. And now it felt right to beg him for a child to carry. He had denied it for quite a while now. She could only hope that this time he didn't tell her to drink the contraceptive potion.

But that was not the thought dominating her mind at the moment. Because currently, her mind was drowning in the pleasure of her pussy stretching around his cock. And she was now so close to her orgasm again.

"Master! Fuck me harder!" She moaned, one hand going beneath her to pinch and twist her nipple, not caring of the milk dripping on the sheets below or drenching her fingers. "I'm so close!"

Harry's thrusts got harder and faster, if that was even possible. His both hands were now in her hand, pulling her hair, and using it as leverage to fuck her harder.

"I'm going to fill your cunt with my seed!" He growled out. "Your cunt will be overflowing with my cum."

"Yes, master! Please fill my womb with your seed!" Lily screamed out, the thought of carrying her bull's child pushing her over the edge. "It was made to carry your strong child. Please let me carry your child, master."

Harry felt the orgasm that rippled through her as she begged him to breed her. He could feel her need to carry his child. He waited till her orgasm had subsided, barely holding off his own. It was hard with her pussy walls clamping on his cock, but he managed it and started moving even harder as he felt his own was just a few thrusts again.

"Yes!" He growled, leaning forward. "You will be carrying my child. I will be breeding you like a cow needs to be. Take my seed!"

A few fast and erratic thrusts later, he was bottomed out in her cunt, shooting his seed directly in her womb. Lily experiences a mini orgasm as she felt his seed shooting her inner walls. She fell forward as her legs gave up, Harry also falling down on her, though his cock still resting in her cunt.

After a minute, Harry rolled over, lying beside her, and Lily didn't waste a moment before adjusting her position and snuggling in his arms. It was an odd sight. Lily was much larger than Harry, but it just felt right, cuddling with his arms around her.

"Were you serious this time, master?" Lily asked, and Harry could hear how vulnerable her voice was. "Will you let me carry your child?"

Even though it was vulnerable, Harry could hear the hope in her voice. He looked down at her, and there was a pleading expression on her face.

"Yes, mom." He said, smiling at her. "I know you have wanted to carry my child for a time now. And I have decided that I am capable enough to be a father of a child now. So yes, you can have the child."

Lily's face split with her smile. "Thank you, master." She said, beaming happily. "I'm so happy to carry your child. And you will be a good father. Don't worry about it. It's so good to think that I can have a part of you, growing in my womb. It really makes my inner animal happy." Her smile turned a bit sly. "Though, I should warn you. From what I understand, during pregnancy, a holstaur is more horny and needy than usual."

Harry groaned and Lily laughed. "You are already so needy, my heifer." He said as he pulled her closer. "I can't imagine you being much needier. But I worry for myself if that is true."

"Oh, don't worry." She replied. "I know you will be up to the task of keeping me satisfied. I know your balls are always full to give me cum. And we also have Stella to keep me happy. And I don't know how true that is. Any information on holstaur is rare, and we don't know how authentic it is. After all, the group I had read about were almost a dumb version of minotaurs, but I can still think very clearly, except when you are balls deep in me."

"Yeah, you are definitely not dumb." Harry said. It was true. She had so clear understanding of magic. It showed when she was teaching Harry about it. She would have one or two more tricks than the books showed. "Only because of you, I would be way ahead of you when I go to Hogwarts."

"You know, just to be sure, we should do it again." Lily said, and Harry groaned as he felt her hand stroke his cock. "It's better to have as many loads in my womb as possible."

"Or, you are just a horny cow, who can't go a few minutes without getting my cock." Harry said, squeezing her ass and smacking it as Lily laughed. She got up and putting her leg over him, straddled him.

Yes, she was a horny cow. But she was his cow, And Harry wouldn't trade her for anyone. He considered himself the most lucky person to have a mother as horny as she was intelligent. And she was both, in a large quantity. She was also the most beautiful according to him, but he may be biased. He didn't get to think mush as his cock started to respond to her grinding and started getting up.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: This is my attempt to try something new. It was an idea given by a fellow user, UnknownEnforcer. I hope I have shaped it into something you like.
> 
> AN 2: I know this update has taken some time. But real life is getting really hectic right now. And probably the updates would be rare this month. I will try to write it, but I make no promises for this month.
> 
> AN 3: Please review. I have tried to attempt something new here. Tell me if you like it, or should I done something different. I would really appreciate your reviews for this. Anything you feel after reading this, an suggestions, any criticism, any ideas, please tell me. As I said, the month is getting hectic, and your reviews and comments are the only thing that motivates me to take some time and sit down to write this.


End file.
